Down With the Hierarchy
Down With the Hierarchy is the second episode of Survivor: Japan. Episode Summary After Okinawa's divisive tribal council, Jackson feels elated that he was able to secure himself into a strong majority alliance by flipping on Shivani. On the other hand, Shelli and JJ are both incredibly distraught about the blindside, though Shelli shows her emotions more vividly, going to cry on the beach alone. Ernie goes after her, leaving JJ to contemplate how to insert himself into the majority. Arantza, Michael, and Nico (The Okinawa Trio) celebrate a strong move that they felt in control of, discussing who to target next, being possibly Shelli or Jasmine for their weakness in challenges. Back on Shikoku, Chris and Alanisse discuss the future of their tribe, Alanisse bringing up how close the guys have gotten. Chris reveals the boy's alliance, revealing what she had already thought about, but states that he doesn't want to be associated with them all the way. The two agree to work together and to protect each other if necessary. Matt and Gayle talk in a similar fashion and form another strong bond with one another. Nick and Bryanna grow increasingly annoyed with one another. After Shikoku WINS the challenge, Luke is lucky enough to find an Idol Clue amongst their feast of a reward. At night, he slips off and finds the idol! Gaby talks about the prospect of staying Shikoku strong for the future. After Okinawa loses the challenge once again, the minority four grow paranoid and work to try and insert themselves into the majority. JJ's approach has him abandon the other four entirely, as he believes the game will only be won by one person alone. The Okinawa Trio talk about who to vote, when Dany comes by with Corey, making it a bit awkward but forming a shaky Core Five. They plan to vote for Shelli or Jasmine, with the boys throwing two votes onto the other person in case of an idol. Meanwhile, Ernie, Shelli, Jasmine, and JJ meet to discuss who to target to try and flip, as they only need two more for majority. Ernie brings up Corey's name, and JJ, wanting to flip himself, thinks he should take this opportunity volunteers to talk to him. Jasmine states she can talk to Megan, Shelli with Dany, and Ernie to try with Nico; all of them to target Arantza. Shelli's talk with Dany goes nowhere, seems to be avoiding the topic of voting. Shelli asks her whats happening but Dany retorts with that she voted for her and shes annoyed. Ernie and Nico don't get too far either, make a truce though not to target each other. Ernie feels safe knowing he isn't the target. Jasmine and Megan converse, reveals to her that Shelli is the target. Megan and Jasmine talk for a long time, stating that if this goes through, that they can probably play the middle. The two make an alliance. Jasmine decides not to reveal to the others what she found out but instead fakes that Megan is down to vote their way. JJ talks with Corey, who contemplates the idea, but instead JJ thinks this is his way into the majority. States that he wants to vote Shelli out with them and jumps on board. Corey is happy and tells Dany who inform Shelli about this betrayal in order to Dany to try and attain more allies due to last round's scare. Shelli, who is shocked and betrayed, tries to flip the vote back onto JJ, leaving Dany contemplating which side to vote with. In the end, Dany sticks to her alliance's plan, giving JJ a way into the majority, and leaving Shelli as the odd one out, being eliminated in a 6-3-2 vote. Challenges Reward & Immunity Challenge Challenge: Dive Masters Tribe will race out into the water to retrieve four hanging buoys. They will climb to the top of a floating tower. Once they are up there, they will need to dive back into the water to retrieve four more buoys that are underwater. Once they have all eight buoys, they will attempt to get all eight into a basket from the top of their tribe's tower. The first tribe to get all eight buoys in their basket wins. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running